A Hogsmead Aside
by HarryGinny
Summary: PG 13 for violence. An aside to Harry Potter and the Prophesy's other half. What happens to Ron and Hermionie when Hogsmead is taken by Death Eaters?


Hogsmead Aside- _An aside to Harry Potter and the Prophecy's Other Half. What happens to Ron and Hermione when there in Hogsmead? Bit of fluff at the beginning but gets down to plot at the end._

Ch 1 Hogsmead

Ron was walking hand in hand with Hermione, having said goodbye to Harry and Ginny back at _The Three Broomsticks_. 'This is almost perfect' Ron thought, simply walking with Hermione.

"Let's g this way" Hermione said, pulling Ron down a side street.

"Where are we going?" Ron asked.

"You'll find out when we get there won't you" Hermione responded laughing slightly.

"We're not going to the Homework world cup or anything are we?" Ron asked.

"Of course not!" she replied slapping him gently In mock-outrage "Come on Ron, would I waste my valuable down-time in Hogsmead doing homework?"

"Yes" Ron replied simply, making it quite clear what he thought of the matter.

"But there are so many better things I could be doing" Hermione argued.

"Like what?" Ron asked.

"Like this" Hermione said, pulling Ron into a deep kiss. They parted reluctantly after awhile and Ron stuttered as to what to say.

"I think we should do more of that and less homework" Ron finally managed to get out. Hermione laughed out loud at his sheer lack of tact but kissed him again none the less. Thinking how much she loved it when he looked so confused.

"Let's keep going, the spot I'm taking you is beautiful" Hermione informed Ron, breaking off their kiss gently. She lead the way down another side street and stepped over a low wall to find a beautiful park-like area with a picnic-table in the center.

"What is this?" Ron asked, looking around is surprise.

"A little place I found out about through Ginny, well come on then." She led the way to the table and sat down. Ron sat on the opposite side of the table, facing her. Hermione swished her wand and a picnic basket of food appeared.

"How did you do that?" Ron asked.

"Simple little charm" Hermione said with just a hint of pride Let's eat."

It was quite pleasant sitting there together. They talked about everything under the sun. There peace was shattered when they saw heard a muffle scream.

"What the...?" Hermione asked, whipping to her feet and grabbing her wand. Ron followed suit, putting a finger to his lips to indicate silence. They sneaked around and over the wall but the scene they saw made them both gasp. There were 2 Death Eaters stading over a mans dead body. Hermione raised 3 fingers then took down 1 finally removed the last one and with the same voice they yelled 'Stupefy'.

The Death Eaters both fell and Hermione led the way to inform a professor of what had transpired. The scene that greeted them in the town square was far worse however as there were closer to 50 Death Eaters dueling what looked like a few adult wizards and the DA.

"Let's go!" cried Ron, preparing to charge.

"Wait!" Hermione ordered "Follow me'

She led Ron on a more secure path to a small table outside the three broomsticks. She muttered a small spell and the table turned into a pile of sandbags. "That'll hold for a while." She informed him.

They hurried behind the sandbags and started firing spells and hexes across the square.

The battle was quickly being lost; students were running practically herded by the Death eaters towards several buildings. The DA had several people down, none of them serious...they hoped.

Finally one of the few Aurors left raised his wand and, instead of cursing him, transfigured a Death Eater into a pole with a whit Flag flying. Death Eaters quickly charged forward to take them prisoner.

"Hand over your wands!" came a slightly high-pitched voice of a female Death Eater.

"Asio" Hermionie muttered and a wand came flying from the grip of an Auror who was lying on the ground, oozing a green slime. Ron followed suit, catching on to what she was thinking.

The Death Eaters came forward and they handed over the wands and stoded there own securely inside there robes.

They were marched into the Three Broomsticks where they joined the literally hundreds of other students.

"The DA is over there!" Hermione shouted, pointing to a small group hudled in a corner with a few of the Aurors. They slowly made there way over to the group and upon entering it, discovered they were all talking about escape.

Half an hour latter they heard an explosion outside. They also thought heard shouts and yells but couldn't be certain.

One of the Aurors began telling them of how the Death Eater army had overpowered there small force and charged on Hogsmead. Suddenly, with a flash of light, a feather and some parchment fell to the table they were huddled around. One of the Aurors, John Farldick, red it to them in hushed a whisper. It outlined a detailed plan for rescue. They played 2 roles, they were to portkey the non-DA students to safety, Dumbledor had overridden eh laws against un-authorized portkeys, they were also to fight any Death Eaters that were currently in the building.

The Aurors made there way around, discreetly turning all the tables into port-keys. As another feather fell, they completed the spell and the students were teleported away. The remaining DA members and Aurors began throwing hexes at the Death Eaters, who, taken by surprise, fell easily.

"There are more upstairs!" shouted John who ran in that direction. Folowed by Dean, Seamus, Ron, Hermione and an Auror named Harman Splintjacket. Two Death Eaters burst through a window behind them. Falling Harman easily with a killing curse. Seamus managed to hit one with a stunning spell but Dean was not so lucky. He was hit by a curse Ron had never heard before, he fell to the ground.

"Impedimenta!" cried Ron.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Hermione bellowed.

The result was amazing, his arms snapped to his sides and he started to fall but frose as he was doing so and stayed that way. But there was no time to watch, they had a mission. They charged up the stairs. Bursting into a smaller room upstairs, they came face to face with no less than 7 Death Eaters.

They all froze, not moving an inch. The door burst open, Harry and Ginny charged out.

"Avada Kadvra" one of the death eaters shouted and John fell into a lifeless heap.

Seamus pointed his wand but one of the death eaters yelled "Expeliamus!"

Seamus' wand flew from his hand; the Death Eater caught it, and tossed it out the window.

"You will all put down your wands" came a female voice "Or you will suffer the same fate"

The woman stepped forward and pointed her wand at Ron.

"We will not Drop our weapons" Hermione said, her voice ringing defiantly through the room.

"Then you will die!" the Death Eater responded "Avada Kadavera!"

The curse cut through the air like death itself, which in retrospect it was. Hermione was literally within an inch of her life.

"Interceptum!" cried Ginny.

_A/N: This story is continued in chapter 14 of Harry Potter and the Prophecy's other half. Please review this and be sure to read Harry Potter and the Prophecy's other half._


End file.
